Overwatch 2
Overwatch 2 is the sequel to critically acclaimed first-person shooter Overwatch, released for the PC, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Nintendo Switch by Blizzard Entertainment. Overwatch 2 is meant to keep the game familiar while introducing many new concepts, including how every hero from the first game has been replaced. The story focuses on the reforming of Overwatch and a new war causing many people to come forward and form a new union of heroes to fight all around the globe. The same is set to release in May 2022, 6 years after the original game’s release. Plot Gameplay The Gameplay of the game is actually not too different from its predecessor. Players go head-to-head in 6 on 6 Multiplayer Battles to fight for an objective, whether it be pushing a Payload, attacking an objective, or both. You have a set amount of HP which can be increased with Armor, and multiple abilities you can use which set characters apart. In Escort mode, attackers attempt to move the Payload by standing near it to its destination, while the defending team has to stop it from reaching the destination before the time runs out. In Assault, also known as 2CP, attackers must attack objective A by standing on it, and then attack a second objective to win the game. Defenders must stop them from doing so by keeping them off the point as well as contesting it. In Assault/Escort, also known as Hybrid, attackers must capture a point before pushing the Payload. Otherwise, each asset acts the exact same as the source modes. In Control, teams must fight for a control point by capturing it and then holding it for a minute and a half without letting the other team capture it. The first team to reach 100% capture wins. In Control/Escort, also known as Tug of War, teams must stand on a payload, which can move both ways, and push it to the enemy spawn, similar to Splatoon's Tower Control mode. They must capture the payload Control-style before moving it, and attempt to push it the farthest, or to the destination shown. Heroes can be switched between at any point in the match when respawning or when in spawn, and a good team composition is essential for winning. Each character has a different skillset, including an Ultimate which charges when outputting damage, healing, and shielding for your team, and are usually very powerful attacks that can take out multiple opponents at a time. A “Play of the Game” system also returns from Overwatch, which takes a recording of the best “play” of the match which is known as game-changing, such as a multi-kill or a string of multiple kills, point clearing, or a large amount of healing, as well as a team save from ultimates, which will be displayed at the end of a match. There are now Dual Play of the Games, which will show 2 characters- the main player and an assist, with highlight intros spliced together. This will happen in the event of a multikill damage boosted, caught in a trapping ability, and things like that. In those, instead of the full highlight being shown from one perspective, it will show 2 perspectives swapping between each other- an example being a person launching a “trapping” ability, example Zarya’s Graviton Surge from the original game, followed directly by the other receiver following up on it. Overwatch Missions In this game, a new alternate main mode called Overwatch Missions focus on the “missionary” part of Overwatch. Based on event “Uprising” from the original game, Overwatch Missions are PvE missions where 4 characters are sent into a level to fight against a large army of enemies. There’s a mission page, where 5 missions can be selected from to go on. These selections rotate randomly every 12 hours, and the kind of mission, the map it’s on, and the hero limitations are randomized for each one. Every weekend, there’s a “Boss” mission which can be fought against for rewards and glory. Each mission has varying difficulty levels, where ones that require more experience will be marked with a “New Agent, Experienced Agent, and Master Agent”, with the first one being available to participate in from the start, the second one requiring level 20, and the third requiring level 35. There are also global rankings, where you can see people who have acquired the most MP (Mission Points). Mission Points are gained by successfully completing missions- harder missions will reward more MP. A list of missions is listed below- (TBA) Competitive Play Competitive Play is a “ranked” mode, where players will compete in normal matches for glory. Players participate in normal modes from Quick Play, the Control, Escort, Hybrid, Assault, etc. with changed rules, such as multiple rounds which switch attackers and defender roles in second rounds to ensure fairness, where in the second round, the first round’s defenders must push the payload farther than the first round’s attackers, and such. The only modes that don’t follow this are Control, which follows a normal best out of 3 format, and Control/Escort, which only has one. SR is the main focus of Competitive, where a base SR is determined through 10 Placement Matches, where wins and overall participation will count towards it. Once you get your rank determined, your goal is to climb as high in the rankings as you can by battling. Your SR will increase through wins and decrease through losses. SR loss is determined by how much you participated in kills, healing, etc. Also, not filling roles can also result in larger losses, such as your team being in need of a healer and you going DPS. There are 7 rankings- *Bronze - 1-1499 SR *Silver - 1500-1999 SR *Gold - 2000-2499 SR *Platinum - 2500-2999 SR *Diamond - 3000-3499 SR *Master - 3500-3999 SR *Grandmaster - 4000+ *Top 500 - Among the 500 best players in that region You must be at least level 35 to participate in Competitive Play. The Arcade Custom Game/Game Browser Heroes There are 25 base heroes in the game, with many more being added to the game on a bimonthly basis. These heroes all have different strengths and weaknesses, and have different traits and skills they can perform. Heroes are divided into 4 categories, like the last game, however the game is much more clear with how characters are categorized. *Offense- These characters excel in mobility and doing high amounts of damage in short times, however they usually aren’t very supportive of the other players on the team and must rely on the others for healing and protecting to stay alive and keep running. They are usually squishy and most don’t have self healing or armor, so stay cautious. *Defense- These heroes are mostly similar to Offense heroes, however they are better at controlling areas of a map and making the lives of attackers generally harder. They usually have traps, turrets, and many other ways of keeping the enemy out of the objective. They can also be named “Zoning” heroes for their focus on protecting areas. *Tank- These heroes have large health pools with lower mobility, and though they don’t do quite as much DPS as Offense players, they are usually very needed in team composition. They are able to stay alive for long periods of time, and are good for holding down objectives while waiting for your teammates to come help you. Some, called Shield-Tanks or Anchor Tanks by fans, have large shields and larger health pools than other tanks, and though they can’t do as much consistent damage and aren’t nearly as mobile as other heroes, they are the most hard-to-kill and supportive tanks, which can shield off damage and give their team a general disadvantage. *Support- Healers are the main “glue” of good team composition, and focus on keeping their team alive through shields and healing. Although every hero has a method of doing damage, they mainly focus on healing, which restores health to their team. They are usually as squishy as Offense heroes and can’t do as much DPS, but it is almost impossible to win when you’ve got no support. Attack Heroes Hover over a character's icon to see their summary, click to be taken to their page. current icons are temporary until I can draw the characters Defense Heroes Hover over a character's icon to see their summary, click to be taken to their page. current icons are temporary until I can draw the characters Tank Heroes Hover over a character's icon to see their summary, click to be taken to their page. current icons are temporary until I can draw the characters Support Heroes Hover over a character's icon to see their summary, click to be taken to their page. current icons are temporary until I can draw the characters Maps Maps are divided between modes, with each mode having its own map to go along with it. They are mostly based on real world locations, of course in the far future (80 years to be exact), and can be placed on a world map, in exception to the interstellar maps, such as the Space Station, Horizon Lunar Colony, and planned Mars maps. Unlike Heroes from the first game, many maps return from the first, and developers plan to eventually include every map from the first game. However, the only thing that returns is the setting, as many maps have had their mode, layout or just general theme changed, such as Temple of Anubis’ transition from a 2CP to a Payload map, with many different parts of the area being used. Hybrid Maps These maps are used in Hybrid mode. These maps mainly have a pathway for a payload to follow through, one point area, and a couple spawns for both sides to go along with the Payload’s progression. Escort Maps These maps are used in Escort mode. These maps are mostly the same as Hybrid maps, however attackers spawn directly outside the Payload, and no capture point is present. Assault Maps Assault Maps have 2 capture points and 2 attacker spawns, as well as one defender spawn. The defender spawn is usually located right behind point B. Attackers, once capturing point A, then spawn in a spawn room usually located right next to Point A. Capture Maps Capture Maps are symmetrical maps with a point located in the center. Capture/Escort Maps Capture/Escort Maps are a cross of Payload maps and Capture maps, with a long track the payload follows through a symmetrical map on both sides, the initial payload located in the center. Cosmetic System The Cosmetic System returns from Overwatch, where the only form of DLC is found. The Cosmetic System ditches the old Loot Box system, and you now receive credits from leveling up instead of Loot Boxes. You can also buy credits in large amounts. with every 500 credits costing 1 dollar. You only get about 75 credits per level up, though they stack up, meaning about 14 level ups would equal a legendary skin. At the end of each competitive season, you also get a large amount of credits based on your rank, with +100 extra credits for each rank you are, starting at 100. The Downloadable Content follows a rule to never be gameplay altering, and to never force money spending upon users. A list of cosmetics can be found on each character’s page. Cosmetics come in many forms- *Player Icons – Player icons are avatars which are displayed on the player’s profile and on the official forums. *Skins – Skins modify the appearance of heroes in the game. Common skins only alter certain colors, while Epic skins alter some textures and colors more than the commons, and Legendaries alter heroes greatly, with complete changes to the player model. *Emotes – Emotes make heroes strike poses or perform stationary actions, such as dances, shrugs, and such. *Sprays – Sprays are pictures that can be placed on surfaces, and usually are very common and cheap to buy. *Voice Lines – Voice lines make your hero say a certain phrase on command to players around them. *Victory Poses – Victory poses modify the pose of the hero on the victory screen. *Highlight Intros – Highlight intros change the animation and scene of the intros of Play of the Games and Highlights you can view in the Menus for each hero. You can also retrieve amounts of Credits in these Loot Boxes, which you can use in the Hero Gallery to buy specific skins yourself. There are also seasonal cosmetics that can only be retrieved from Loot Boxes during specific events. Events Trivia Category:Overwatch series Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games